Memories of The Luna Diviner
by The Key To Darkness
Summary: From my unfortunate birth to my untimely end... my only regret was my ignorance of the lives of others... my only wish was that I could somehow start over again.{50 Drabbles of Saix / Some AU, Some Canon / OFF-HIATUS}
1. Birth

_*Birth*_

…

I opened my eyes to the Darkness that had swarmed around me.

What happened to me? Where was I?

All I could feel was horrible pain coursing through my empty veins. The suffering felt eternal…

My death was quick and easy, yet the pain came afterwards…

Why?

I could feel it coming quickly… stalking up to my newborn body…

The light of the real world…

The first thing I did was by complete instinct… I pulled my right hand up to my chest and listened…

No heart beat… no pulse… I could feel… Nothing…

My heart was gone...

...


	2. Irony

**Okay, basically, this is a collection of drabbles all about Saix. I know the genres read "Angst and Friendship"… but this story will range to many different areas.**

**Romance? Maybe… but only if it's requested. Cuz as of now, I've got nothing in that area.**

**The rating will vary as well. I may change it to "T" depending on what happens. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**-**_**KtD**_

_*Irony*_

…

I walked among the land of the living for days. All I wanted was some answers… but received nothing in return.

Save those few glares and odd faces that were shot in my direction…

You would have thought that I'd be worried to death about Lea by now… but for some reason… I wasn't.

I suppose... that maybe I was thinking that Lea could take care of himself. He was never bright, but he knew his way around in the world…

He was probably just as confused as I was…

Oh, if only I had the heart to worry about my old friend's condition.

I don't know why I still stress about it… it just seemed kind of… ironic, I guess.

…


	3. Zealous

**Hey! I'm back with another Saix drabble!**

**Okay, just a side-note: from now on, every Chapter will have a different and specific theme/meaning. This one will show Saix's Perseverance, or passion to become greater.**

**That aside, enjoy the story! –KtD**

…

_*Zealous*_

…

Would you like to know a secret?

I wasn't always the second-in-command. I wasn't always the "egotistical jerk" with no emotions. There's a lot of things that I wasn't, at one time.

I was just… Number VII. Nothing really… important.

But honestly… I've never been one to mope or whine. That's Demyx's specialty.

No… I had my own agenda, different from everyone else's.

I had just recently joined the Organization, thanks to the guidance of Xemnas, and yet our numbers became more and more in just a little bit of time.

Even Lea, had joined our Numbers! Oh... I guess I should call him, "Axel"...

...

As our members grew in number, I began to feel threatened of my reputation.

I wanted to show my allies who the dominant member was.

That was my agenda. To show my co-workers just how intimidating I can be when my pride is on the line...

Prideful? Arrogant? Cocky?

No… you don't even know me yet, so why are you judging me?

I'm simply… more passionate about my job than the other members.

…


	4. Black

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I'm back!**

**So basically, this Chapter is the "reason" behind one of the most noticeable features about Saix…**

**I'll let you figure it out… :P**

…

_*Black*_

…

I slashed through them, one after another. This was a simple training course, made extremely difficult.

Was Xemnas actually trying to kill me?

He could have… had I not been so advanced in my skills.

_"Do it, Saix. It's the only way. Embrace that which calls out to you."_

I refused.

I wasn't going to rely on the _**heart of Darkness **_just yet. I was always too independent to succumb to such powerful forces.

The Heartless surrounded me.

I was cornered…

I had no other choice… I had to accept it. It was do or die!

I let the Darkness fill my hollow chest.

It felt so… so… pleasant.

The last thing I remember of the situation was my green-blue eyes fading to an inferno of golden amber.

Then everything just seemed to fall into the black…

…


	5. Agenda

**I'm back with a new drabble!**

**And for a special feature for this one: I will answer a couple of my reviewers' questions. I will do this every couple Chapters so if you have any question… anything at all… make sure to review before Chapter 9 is posted.**

**-****KtD**

…

_*Agenda*_

It had been a couple years since I joined the Organization.

Things were starting to change; new members were being inducted, yet again.

These new faces did not faze me, but the unneeded amount of visitors started to annoy me.

Lea-… Axel… always used to call me anti-social and emo…

I'm not for certain what the term "emo" means… but it sounds quite offensive and I have a feeling he meant it quite literally, considering the prolonged emphasis on the "o."

Anyways, that's off topic.

Soon, a plot was beginning to form inside my mind. That plot soon turned into a full agenda.

I could hear the words of the younger Nobodies. They were plotting treachery against the Organization!

I could tell, even through the cryptic words and subtle whispers.

My agenda was to destroy the mutinous Nobodies, once-and-for-all.

This agenda was perfect. All that had to be done was a request for partnership with them, so I could find evidence of their crimes.

If only life was that easy…

…

**Okay, so here's an answer to a couple of questions:**

**XIIIXV: I don't actually use anything for help or guidance. Every drabble that you read in this story is a little plot bunny that formed in my brain. :)**

**OhnoitisKatie: The drabble was showing how his eyes changed from blue to yellow. If you look at Isa and Saix in comparison, they have different colored eyes. Basically meaning that Saix fell to the Darkness at one point or another. :/**

**R&R and I'll seeya later! -KtD**


	6. Lies

**Hey, sorry. I've been grounded for the last couple days, but here's another drabble, nonetheless! :D**

**This one is themed on Treachery and False Accusation.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-KtD**

…

_*Lies*_

…

Rumors started to spread.

I didn't think much of them at first because I was so focused on my future.

Perhaps… if I had paid more attention to the lies going around, then I would I have stopped it from happening.

But by the time I opened my eyes to the truth…

… it was too late…

_"Traitor…" _he called me.

_"They were all lies! I would never-"_

Before I even finished my sentence, my Superior threw out his hand in a flash!

A blast of Nothingness struck between my eyes and spread, blocking my vision.

I was knocked to the floor… weakened… pathetic… hopeless.

_"I would kill you now… but I'll let you pay for your crimes through humiliation. You've been marked… but next time, I will not be as merciful…"_

And next time…_**I**_ would fight back…

But I had to show that I wasn't the traitor… it was someone else.

I didn't know who… but it wasn't me.

I stood to my shaking feet, clutching my face which burnt mercilessly.

The golden fire in my eyes flashed and flickered.

I was innocent…

Innocent… and scarred…

…


	7. Scarred

**Hey, guys! My deepest apologies! I've been grounded for a long time, but now my grounding is over! So that means more daily updates! :D**

**So without further ado, I bring you the next drabble~!**

…

_*Scarred*_

…

I slowly walked around the Castle-That-Never-Was… scarred and humiliated…

The members that looked upon my face laughed and sneered, which only succeeded in increasing my embarrassment.

The "X" on the bridge of my nose was a mark that would never go away… it would be a sign that I was property that had an owner, and that owner had full control over me…

…and I hated it!

Then came Axel…

"Go ahead."

I growled.

Axel looked upon my face with an intrigued look. He then simply smirked and exclaimed…

"Nice scar!"

The least I can say is… my eyes turned the size of dinner plates…

…


End file.
